An electrophotographic image forming apparatus known in the art includes a casing, and an image forming unit mounted in the casing for forming images on a recording medium.
One such image forming apparatus that has been proposed includes a casing having an opening, a drawer that can be pulled out through the opening and supports a plurality of process cartridges for different colors used by the image forming apparatus, and a cover that opens and closes the opening.
In this conventional image forming apparatus, the cover has a hook that operates in association with a push-button, and the casing has a hook receiver that receives the hook provided at the cover.
With this configuration, in order to pivotally move the cover from its closed position to its open position, an operator presses the push-button, releasing the hook provided at the cover from the hook receiver provided at the casing and allowing the cover to move into the open position.